Prophecy
by Rosa Cyanea
Summary: When Serana disappears in the Soul Cairn, she leaves the Dragonborn alone to stop her mad father. Along with the last daughter of Coldharbour left in Skyrim and a stubborn member of the Dawnguard, she leaves on a quest to save the sun. (Follows the Dawnguard extension very, very loosely.)


**Hello dear reader! First of all, thanks for offering a bit of your time to read this. This fanfiction is of course far from perfect. I'm only a French-speaking teenager who tries to write good stuff after all... So, even if I tried my best to avoid it, there are surely some grammar or spelling errors. Please, feel free to indicate them in your reviews, they'll be corrected. And also feel free to leave constructive critics about the story itself of course. Enjoy, and please please, leave a review while you're at it! **

**(By the way: Sadly, I don't own The Elder Scrolls Series...)**

* * *

Bending her hunting bow, Danaé aimed for the reckless rabbit before her. The arrow swiftly departed and pierced right through the animals head. With silent and swift steps, she went to retrieve her breakfast to bring it back to her so-called camp. If it even deserved the name of camp. She had placed her sleeping bag against a huge rock and made a little fire, to warm herself up a bit and cook some food. She knew she should be more careful in order to avoid being discovered, but in fact, it was the slightest of her worries. Tomorrow evening, she would have to go find the occupant of the decrepit manor just ahead of her anyway.

It was quiet an interesting story, really. Six years earlier, Danaé had awoken in a carriage, being led to her execution for an unknown reason. She had no memories of her earlier life and didn't even know her name. Just when her head was about to be chopped off, a terrifying roar had been heard and a dragon had destroyed Helgen, the village where they had been. She had escaped with a man called Hadvar, who had also been on the verge of literally losing his head. While they were heading to the nearest village, Riverwood, Hadvar had given her the name Danaé when they had been evoking their respective life stories (or lack thereof).

A bit later, she had discovered she was the Dragonborn, the hero who would save the world of the terrible dragons. And from then on, her list of achievements had become quiet lengthy. She had destroyed the dragon-deity Alduin, along with killing countless other dragons. She then had brought peace to Skyrim by defeating Ulfric Stormcloak and his men, giving a better future to the many strangers who lived in Skyrim. Along the way, she had also joined the Thief guild. Maybe stealing wasn't very legal, but hey, she had to gain some money from time to time. And, by the way, the members of the guild weren't bad people. Anyway, when she had been less preoccupied, she had started helping random people in Skyrim. And then, something very strange had happened.

On a snowy night, when she had been heading to some cave not too far away from Solitude, she had stumbled upon a woman, a vampire in fact, called Serana. She was a daughter of Coldharbour, a pure blooded vampire created by the daedric lord Molag Bal himself, and she was on the run. For the Dawnguard who had accidentally freed her from a cave where she had been sleeping for countless years, from her father who wanted to destroy the sun... It was such an incredible story that Danaé didn't believe her at first.

How Serana had come to tell the story of her life to someone she didn't know? Well, while they were both recovering from their rather... violent collision, a dragon had attacked. Since Alduin's death, they were more cautious, but there still were attacks from time to time. So they had fought together, and when the beast had been dead, the absorbing of its soul by Danaé was of course a dead giveaway that she was the Dragonborn. Serana had found that reason enough to trust her, and had told Danaé about her plans. The vampire knew that to fulfill the prophecy, the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour was needed. And her father knew it too. To be out of his reach, Serana would join her mother, Valerica, in the Soul Cairn, a plane of Oblivion ruled by the Ideal Masters. But, in the meantime, Danaé would have to resolve one last problem: bringing the last daughter of Coldharbour left in Skyrim in security. The woman was called Céleste Lyrrhée and lived in an old manor not far from Riften.

And so, Serana had left. Danaé couldn't move from her spot in the middle of the road for some time, stunned at the amount of information she had received and from the enormity of it all. And since when was being Dragonborn enough to trust a complete stranger? Anyway, the vampire didn't seem to lie, so she had gone to Riften after having cleared the cave she had the intention to go to from its bunch of bandits. When she had arrived in the city of her beloved Thieves guild, she had asked a few questions to the right people, and soon enough, she had heard about that seemingly abandoned manor she looked after. Danaé had directly left after buying some supplies she would probably need.

And now, she was sitting there, in view of the decrepit old building and waiting for the evening to fall. She laid herself down on her sleeping bag. After all, Céleste Lyrrhée certainly wouldn't come out of her lair while the sun still shined, so Danaé probably didn't risk very much. Soon enough, she closed her eyes and drifted gently into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Danaé woke up while the sun was still high in the pure blue sky. Feeling like something was wrong, she quickly got up, placing a hand near her sword. When she looked around, she suddenly jumped back. A woman sat not two meters away from her, watching her intently with a little smile. The stranger had a cute face, with freckles on her nose and cheeks. It was framed by long, golden curls that flowed freely up to her lower back, gently contrasting on the plain light-blue satin of her dress. She looked like an innocent young woman of maybe twenty-five years, but for one little detail: her blazing red eyes. However, she didn't look as malevolent as other vampires Danae had encountered.

"Pfft, I thought you would never wake up!" The woman's voice was rich and deeper than Danaé expected.

"Well, now I did. Now, are you Céleste Lyrrhée?"

The blonde vampire let out a little chuckle.

"Do you really have to ask? I mean, who do you think I would be else, Dragonborn?"

When Danaé let out a little gasp, she smiled again.

"Yes, I know who you are. Now please, spare me your lengthy explanations of why you are here. I know perfectly well what you came for. And the answer is no, I'd rather be dead. But... Maybe, if you were willing to let me accompany you, we could stop Harkon from accomplishing his little project..."


End file.
